


Destruction, Assured

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Fate & Destiny, M/M, OiKuro Week, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sets harder, focuses his pace. The atmosphere spreads all throughout the court that Tooru feels like he can see it all. That he can see beyond the gym.</p><p>That somewhere in Tokyo, a team, a person is waiting for him to play against him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction, Assured

**Author's Note:**

> This covers the first two prompts of oikuro week for me - fate and competition! I hope you like it 8)b

As soon as Watari sends the ball to Tooru, something electric thrums through his body. He can't fuck this up. _He can't fuck this up._ He needs to go to Tokyo. More than anything. Fate is waiting for him there.

The ball lands on his fingertips. It almost doesn't feel real, the way his aura shifts, and he can feel everything around him. He knows exactly where Iwaizumi and Kyoutani are. He knows exactly what Tobio-chan is going to do.

He sets.

*

When Tooru was twelve, he believed in destiny.

His first game against Shiratorizawa Junior High felt like he was meant to be on the court. The hours of practice have paid off; every single set felt chosen by some higher being.

When he lost, he stopped believing.

But he didn't, because he played against Ushiwaka in his first year of high school, and his second year, too. It doesn't feel like he's supposed to stop here.

He does, every time. Shiratorizawa is relentless. Tooru would beg. (He wouldn't, because it's not like it would make a difference to Ushiwaka's mostly expressionless face.)

Something inside him has been pulling him farther. He's supposed to end up somewhere else. Not here, not at the feet of Shiratorizawa, inches from making it to Tokyo stadium.

That's where he's supposed to go.

*

The crowd is absolutely silent.

When ball hits the ground, the crowd erupts.

Tooru doesn't know if he's supposed to cry if this happens. But he does.

Karasuno wasn't supposed to be in the way. But they were, anyway. And still, still Tooru can hit it past them, can get to Shiratorizawa. Every match is a fated match. Tooru's whole body tingles.

He hugs the rest of Aoba Jousai. He can feel Karasuno burn holes in his back with their glares. But they don't know what a fated match is yet. When Tooru graduates for next year, maybe they might.

"To Shiratorizawa," he says to Iwaizumi through his tears.

"Wipe your face before you say something like that," Iwaizumi replies. But he punches Tooru's shoulder and smiles.

*

This is the strongest they've ever been. Tooru's not surprised, because they're third years now and he is too.

When Ushiwaka spikes, he can see his years of failure flash before him. They're on the court together again. They've played this game so many times.

Tooru will turn things around.

Iwaizumi starts jumping too soon. For a second the image of him being like Tobio-chan yelling at everyone to go faster flashes through his mind.

Instead, between a serve, he goes over and pats Iwaizumi on the back and shouts, "Don't mind!"

"Yeah," says Iwaizumi. He wipes the sweat off his upper lip. Tooru had expected him to scold Tooru about his confidence.

But they're all different today. And the electricity burns harder through Tooru's body than ever before. There's something waiting for him on the other side.

Shiratorizawa is but an obstacle in the way.

He sets harder, focuses his pace. The atmosphere spreads all throughout the court that Tooru feels like he can see it all. That he can see beyond the gym.

That somewhere in Tokyo, a team, a person is waiting for him to play against him, too.

Tooru wants that. He wants to keep this promise he never made.

And when he feints against Ushiwaka, he tastes it, just as the referees call for the end of the game. He turns to look at Iwaizumi and cries.

This is the best year of his life.

*

"Have you ever seen Tokyo Tower?"

They walk out of the train station, staring up at the buildings and lights. Tooru's been to Tokyo a couple of times before, but it's never looked more beautiful than now.

"I heard it's ten kilometers high!" Kindaichi says excitedly.

Kunimi scoffs. "I'm pretty sure it's less than half a kilometer high."

"First years," Matsukawa mutters, coming over to Tooru. He asks, "What hotel are we staying at?"

"The same as the other teams," Iwaizumi answers. He and Tooru are leading in following the coach and their advisor.

"We should go out tonight. Can we go out tonight?" Yahaba pokes around and asks their coach.

Tooru's the one who answers this time. "Once we've unpacked we can get dinner," he says, though he doesn't plan on staying out for too long. Any other situation he might, but they have a game tomorrow and he needs to watch matches of the team they're playing against.

As they walk, they pass someone tall with messy black hair, walking with someone short with lighter hair.

A similar feeling to when Tooru's on the court grabs him in the middle. He turns around, not knowing why. Then he shakes his head and turns back around.

But he feels like he might've seen the guy with the messy hair look at him, too.

*

The team they're playing against is Nekoma.

Tooru knows the name. He's heard about the famous coaches, the rivalry between them and Karasuno. In another universe, Karasuno might've been the fated rivals against them.

But Tooru and his teammates are the ones here now, coming from the other side of the court. Tooru recognizes the captain on the other side right away. Like his eyes had been drawn to him.

The captain's eyes meet his too. There's something there - clouds, like he's confused. But the Nekoma captain smiles anyway.

"Shake hands," the referee instructs, and they walk up to each other.

When their hands touch for the first time, Tooru's entire body is on fire. This is what it is. The captain - Kuroo, Tooru's seen on the registrar, and remembers - is big, like him, hovers bright with a presence.

The touch on Tooru's hand thrums through his whole body, all the way down to his toes.

They're the local team, and most of the people in the stands are cheering for them. But it doesn't seem to matter to Kuroo, either, who has his head tilted and is staring at Tooru, like a feline observing his prey.

"Let's have a good match," says Tooru.

Kuroo smirks. Tooru doesn't know why he expects him to.

"Let's," he agrees.

*

There's nothing special about Nekoma at first glance. Tooru doesn't know anything else about them, so they're not bred and trained to play volleyball from middle school.

With more than half of the team coming from Kitagawa Daiichi, Tooru should have full confidence in his team.

When the ball's on the Nekoma side of the court, Tooru feels like he can hear and see everything again. But more. It's like he's on the other side, and he knows that yellow-haired setter is going to go with a more offensive play, and -

"Left!" Tooru shouts, and he and Kindaichi and Matsukawa leap as a wing spiker hits a ball.

It bounces off their hands and lands on the court on the opposite side.

Tooru can feel eyes on him as he goes to congratulate the others. He doesn't need to turn around to know it's Kuroo. His palm still burns from where they shook hands. Something about it makes Tooru know that Kuroo's in a similar state.

It's his serve. As he runs up to jump, the audience cheers in awe.

But Kuroo receives it. It's on their side, and they prepare for a spike. Tooru can feel Kuroo calculating. He know he can.

"Prepare for a pipe!" he calls to the front, and they get in position. They can't jump yet. Tooru will tell them when.

He says, "Now!" right after he knows he's too late. Kuroo spikes so soon like he'd known they'd wait to block him. As he falls, Tooru can see him send a smirk right in his direction.

 _Try harder,_ Kuroo seems to be thinking, and Tooru thinks, _Oh, I will._

Kuroo's face might flash in surprise, but it's gone in a second.

They receive as much as Seijou tries to score and Seijou does the same with their blocking. Tooru keeps yelling different strategies to the others. On the other side, he can hear Kuroo sound tired as he speaks to his teammates, as if he's never needed to tell them so much before. In fifteen minutes they only manage to score one point. But so does Nekoma.

Playing a fated match is a pain in the ass.

*

Tooru storms into the men's restroom even though he doesn't have to go. Kuroo's at the sink, washing his hands, and Tooru slams him against it.

"What the fuck was that game?" he snarls.

Kuroo pushes him off. He rubs his back, which had probably dug into his side because of Tooru. Tooru doesn't feel too bad for it.

"I could say the same to you," he says.

Tooru gets closer to him again. The electricity from before fizzes - he can see every angle of this, too, he and Kuroo, alone in the men's restroom. He's in Tokyo and his knee has miraculously not failed him once and he can feel the heat off Kuroo, like Kuroo knows about this, too.

"I don't understand," he says, "why I feel so _drawn_  to you." And he steps forward to emphasize the point.

Kuroo's taller than him, but it's hardly like that matters now.

"I never expected to meet Karasuno here," he says.

Tooru can see it, see his calculating, flashes of Nekoma practicing in their horrendous red jerseys, coach and teammate talking about seeing Karasuno, shrimpy-kun, their battle of the trash heap, at nationals. Doubt and not saying anything and feeling the spark when hearing Aoba Jousai won the Miyagi prefecture tournament. It all passes through Tooru so fast that he nearly stumbles back, almost gets a headache, and blinks.

Kuroo's staring at him too. Tooru imagines he just experienced something similar, wonders what Kuroo just saw.

"What the fuck is happening," Kuroo whispers.

Tooru pushes against him again, but this time not into the sink, this time not to intimidate him. They're outside the stalls but Tooru knows no one's going to come in for a while, not until they're long gone, and his mouth fits roughly on Kuroo's as he grinds them together.

Kuroo is relentless, too. He takes it like he'd expected it, grips onto Tooru's shoulders, teases his lips so lightly against Tooru's like he's trying to slow him down. Tooru growls. Kuroo grins, lets Tooru rub his hips into his.

"I came here for one kind of game," he says, when Tooru goes to his jaw. "But I'm okay with this, too."

Tooru doesn't have the patience to take this slow, especially since he can feel how hard Kuroo's dick is and how tantalizing he tastes. He runs his hands down Kuroo's sides under his jersey, takes a small pride in the way Kuroo shivers.

Then Kuroo flips them around so Tooru's the one pressed back against the wall.

"When will you pace yourself?" he says, as he shucks down the front of Tooru's shorts. He doesn't even bother pulling them down his knees, slips just enough for Tooru's dick to pop out.

Tooru pulls at Kuroo's shorts, too. Kuroo lets him.

"Is this really what we're supposed to do after the game," he murmurs, and doesn't worry because he knows Kuroo is thinking the same thing.

"Apparently," Kuroo says.

Tooru looks at him. Kuroo's pupils are blown and his awful hair is splayed across his forehead, in a sleet of sweat. Tooru wants to lick his shoulders, see him on his back, and he can. His dick twitches as Kuroo holds it, and the waves rising in his chest feel like they're about to spill over at any moment.

"God," Kuroo groans, as Tooru rubs precome all over his tip, bumps the back of his hand with Kuroo's.

"This is fucking - " says Tooru, and Kuroo's hands are going faster and faster, and Tooru hates coming first but he does it anyway. Kuroo does practically a second after him, leaning forward when he's done.

Tooru collects himself and lets Kuroo suck a hickey on his neck. They're still clutching each other's dicks.

"I don't know what the hell we're doing," Tooru says.

Kuroo laughs. "Neither do I."

*

" _What the fuck._ What did I do."

Tooru moans and falls back on his bed. He stares at the ceiling until Iwaizumi throws a pillow at him.

"Stop," Tooru says, but Iwaizumi's too busy on his laptop to properly reply. All for the better, probably.

Tooru scrambles up and starts pacing. He's never come that fast before. He's never fucked someone that fast after meeting them before.

For fuck's sake, after they had finished, Kuroo had suggested for them to wash their hands. Tooru had licked Kuroo's come off his palm instead. Kuroo had laughed and his dick had undoubtedly twitched but he'd said that was unsanitary.

Tooru _knows_  what's unsanitary. He knows.

"I can't believe this," he says, and digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. "I'm not that desperate. Or - "

"You don't fuck just anyone?" Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows from his bed.

"But I don't!" Tooru insists.

He remembers Kuroo on the court, in the bathroom. How they'd crashed so brightly on both.

How it feels like they've burned each other out, but Tooru doesn't want to. Outside of that, outside of meeting and playing against each other and fucking, there's.

There's Tooru running out into the world,  and knowing he'll run into Kuroo again. Kuroo grinning against him, against his teeth and dick and shadow in the dark. They could destroy worlds together, biggest fires Tooru will have ever seen.

Iwaizumi's voice again snaps him out of it. "Right after our match," he says, voice laced with such heavy judgment that Tooru can only thank him for it.

*

It's eleven at night, and Tooru decides it's a good time for a jog.

Tokyo is still as loud as ever. Tooru wonders if any of his teammates are still out; it's been an exciting day. His entire body is full of adrenaline and he goes, jogging to the edge of the city, until the streets have quieted and there aren't many cars. And then some.

He likes listening to instrumentals when he runs. They make him keep his focus. Tooru usually has a bad habit of running before he watches opponents' matches, because it makes him stay up later. It keeps his body going. Iwaizumi says that his body is a demon.

He hums softly as he jogs down the sidewalk. Every once in a while, a car will pass. The sky is dark and dusty from the city. Tooru runs near the fence to take the longer path.

There's a figure ahead of him, walking. Tooru jogs and takes his time. His breath is pounding and his heart is steady.

It quickens when he recognizes Kuroo's back.

He slows, matching his pace. He keeps his arms light when their spots on the sidewalk line up.

Kuroo looks at him. "Oikawa," he says.

Tooru surprisingly has his voice, despite all the running. "Kuroo."

Kuroo chuckles. "We think too much alike," he says, and glances at the stars.

Tooru stops and joins him in walking.

"I'm not out here because you are," he says, and Kuroo says, "I know."

They're both at even pace now. Kuroo's legs are long, and his hands are in his jacket pockets, even though he's wearing short shorts. His jacket is the same shade of red as their jerseys. Tooru nearly laughs out loud at the thought of Kuroo still in his jacket, hours after their game.

But he knows they're not.

Kuroo glances at him. The corner of his lips is upturned. "Thanks for this afternoon."

"Funny," Tooru says.

"I know I am."

Tooru walks a little closer to him. So close that their arms and shoulders bump. Kuroo doesn't look at him or say anything. When they break apart, Tooru can still feel where they'd touched. Like prints that linger, bruises that color and don't hurt.

"I knew I'd play here," Tooru says, breaking the silence. "Eventually. I've been trying to get to Tokyo my whole life, but - "

He turns behind them. There Tokyo is, still full of life, still loud and lit especially in the night.

When he looks at Kuroo again, Kuroo is even brighter. There's no moon tonight, and Tooru can see his smile through the blue. His eyes have already adjusted to it.

"We don't end up here every year," Kuroo says. "But we're here this year."

"Yeah," says Tooru. Now, in the winter, when the third years could be out of the club, studying for university, applying to schools to go to after they graduate. But Seijou is the official best men's volleyball high school in the Miyagi prefecture. And then some.

Kuroo says, "I know," like he'd been listening to all of Tooru's thoughts.

Tooru halts. "What is this?" he says. "I've never seen you before, I don't really know who you are, so why - " He bites his lip.

He sees Kuroo's early fascination with volleyball, easy camaraderie with everyone he ends up playing with, the focus he sharpens every time he's playing. Discovering the benefits of ambidexterity. Making their coach proud.

He is. Tooru thinks it, and knows, knows that Kuroo has heard him, and agrees.

Kuroo chuckles. "We're both here," he says, and stares up at the empty dark sky. "At the same time. In the same place."

He swings his legs up as he walks. And when Tooru looks at him, his insides flare, again, because he can hear the peace in Kuroo's head. Because the silence in his earbuds drowns in the sound of being with Kuroo. And it's nothing like playing volleyball.

Tooru nudges him. Kuroo turns.

"Race you," Tooru says, and then takes off.

He hears Kuroo yelp, and laugh from behind him. Tooru's entire body feels so light as he sprints. A part of him imagines Kuroo diving at him, body entwined with his, arms wrapped around his chest. It's not going to happen, because Tooru's running as fast as he can, and Kuroo's only half-assing it. But the thought makes him feel warm.

Kuroo picks up only when they've been running for a while, off the sidewalk of the highway, down a hill on the side where stairs have been carved through the grass to lead a pavilion. Tooru climbs down them, careful not to trip, and slows as Kuroo catches up with him, joining him under the roof.

"You have nowhere to run now," he says, and Tooru chuckles.

"You say that like I didn't make this choice," Tooru says, and crawls into Kuroo's space again.

This time it's not as rough, or sudden, when their mouths meet. Kuroo licks into him and Tooru sighs, breaking his lips apart and letting Kuroo familiarize himself with Tooru's body. They can't quite control it, because every once in a while Tooru will feel the stronger parts of Kuroo's stimulation, utter fascination with all of the corners of Tooru's mouth. He clutches onto Tooru's waist as they kiss under the pavilion, and Tooru kind of feels like they should sit down if they want to continue.

Kuroo's thigh bumps into his and Tooru can feel it, a light outline of Kuroo's dick. "Are we doing this again?" he mutters, as Kuroo licks the side of his jaw.

"Twice in twelve hours," Kuroo says. "We have a lot of energy today."

"We do," Tooru agrees, and sucks at Kuroo's shoulder.

His jacket is starting to slip off. Tooru takes it off, and his own hoodie and shirt too. Kuroo backs him into a bench and sits forward on his lap as he starts to shuck off his shirt.

"I don't know why," he says, "but I was feeling like something like this might happen tonight, so - "

He digs through his pants pockets and pulls out a small bottle and foil packet.

Tooru laughs. "Oh my god," he says. "You brought lube and condoms to a volleyball championship game?"

"One condom," Kuroo clarifies, and Tooru smirks.

"That's very telling."

But he takes both of them from Kuroo anyway. Kuroo kisses him and starts to slip off Tooru's pants, so that Tooru has to lift himself - and the Kuroo on his lap - up a little so he can kick all his lower wear off. Kuroo climbs off temporarily to take his own pants off; then his dick is against Tooru's stomach, while his ass is right above Tooru's balls.

"Jesus," Tooru says, because he knows Kuroo's not letting him go in raw. He can practically feel Kuroo's ass, from Kuroo's end and his own. He slicks his fingers with the lube and slips to Kuroo's back.

"Yeah," Kuroo mutters, as Tooru slides a finger in. "Mm. God, Oikawa."

He actually starts thrusting down on Tooru's fingers, the top of his ass crack against Tooru's dick. Tooru groans, and Kuroo takes his chin and smirks.

"I'm going to fuck you well," he says, and the burning in Tooru's stomach doubles, like he can feel the both of them.

"I know you will," says Tooru.

Kuroo makes him spread him wide and well, reaching around once in a while to urge another finger into him. Tooru feels like his whole body is on fire as he pries his fingers in Kuroo's ass, wanting him to moan, beg for more, be pathetic. Instead Kuroo grins and kisses him and guides a third finger to open him up.

When they've prepped him, Kuroo stares into Tooru's eyes as he slides his ass down Tooru's dick. Tooru bites his own lip, and Kuroo kisses him. "Ever fuck someone like this?" Kuroo asks.

Tooru laughs. "You know I haven't," he says, and bites back another groan when Kuroo tightens around him.

Even though it's _only_  his dick - in which any other case Tooru would be loud and forceful - Tooru feels like his entire body is being fucked, from the heat between him and Kuroo, from his aching lips and chest and ass bare on the metal bench. He can feel the parts of Kuroo's shoulders that are slicked with sweat, brings his hands up to touch Kuroo's face. Kuroo laughs at the tender gesture and grinds his hips in a circle on him. Tooru clenches and nearly comes.

They're loud in the night and Tooru holds his best from coming. He knows Kuroo is doing the same. He spits in his palm and rubs at Kuroo's dick, and Kuroo says, "Hey, stop that," so Tooru does and Kuroo says, "Never mind."

"You're an asshole," says Tooru.

Kuroo tightens around Tooru's cock again. Tooru _just about_ loses it - he's going to see stars when he does.

"You're right," Kuroo says with another smirk.

He pushes his fingers in Tooru's hair, practically tugs at his scalp as he fucks himself on Tooru's dick even faster. When Tooru comes first he practically knees Kuroo off his lap, legs bucking, toes curling, entire body feeling the waves that crash out the fire. He jerks Kuroo off even faster and Kuroo comes only a second later, throwing his head back. Tooru almost feels his orgasm again, though it's a little more faint. Kuroo's hair falls into his eyes and Tooru thoughtlessly moves it aside.

"Jesus fucking Christ," says Kuroo. He's climbing off Tooru's lap now, taking his time, going to grab his clothes.

Tooru agrees. "That was way better than I expected."

Kuroo turns from where he's putting his shirt back on. "You were thinking about that before?"

"I," Tooru says, and then shrugs. Grins. "I'm not surprised that it happened."

"Neither am I."

Kuroo finishes putting his clothes on just as Tooru gets started. He slaps Tooru's ass lightly, and Tooru yelps.

"Hey. Give me your number."

"Yeah," says Tooru. He takes out his phone and does.

They walk back to the hotel talking about volleyball. Tooru had brought up the Spring High match again and then that resulted in some teasing and someone nearly getting shoved into traffic. But Tooru comments on Nekoma's defensive strategy and Kuroo acknowledges how much of a powerhouse Aoba Jousai is and when they part ways in the hotel elevator, the ache in Tooru's chest doesn't feel like only his own.

Kuroo gets close. He's holding the elevator door open. "I'll text you, or something," he says.

Tooru smirks. "I'll text you."

Kuroo kisses him. It lasts for only a few second, but the slow way he does lights Tooru's entire body on fire. He pulls away, and Tooru says, "Yeah."

When he's back in his own hotel room, Iwaizumi's still awake. Tooru can't stop the stupid grin from his face.

"I fucked him again," he says.

Iwaizumi says, "Are you aware that it's nearly __three a.m.__?"

Tooru throws a pillow at him from his bed. "Hey, you're still up too."

"Not from running out on trysts with other volleyball captains!"

"You should try it sometime," Tooru says.

Iwaizumi groans and throws Tooru's pillow right back at him.

*

On the day he leaves Tokyo, he texts Kuroo.
    
    
      **To: Kuroo**
    
    
    
    Going back to Seijou!
    
    
      _[Sending image…]_  
    
      
    
    
    
    
      **From: Kuroo**
    
    
    
      _[Image sent.]_
    
    
    
    Loser!! Too bad I can't give you a goodbye kiss. Take care of yourself n_n  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
      **To: Kuroo**
    
    
    
    Hey, send me a selfie too ( ≧▽≦)o彡ﾟ
    
    
    I want to see your sexy face  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
      **From: Kuroo**
    
    
    
    Wtf
    
    
      _[Sending image…]_  
    
      
    
    
    
    
      **To: Kuroo**
    
    
    
    _[Image sent.]_  
    
    Excuse you, that is RUDE  
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
      **From: Kuroo**
    
    
    
    I do my best >:^)

There's no telling when he'll be in Tokyo again. He'll have to focus on his studies when he gets back, and then there's university next year. Tooru doesn't know what he's doing tomorrow. He's not sure where he'll be months from now.

But he knows that he'll see Kuroo again.


End file.
